


【好兆头】瓶中蛆（略重口预警）

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 恶魔是制作盆景的绝妙原料。





	【好兆头】瓶中蛆（略重口预警）

【略重口——————不喜勿看】

网上曾经流传着这样几张图片。

各种颜色各种品种的猫儿在瓶子中，有波斯猫、折耳猫、暹罗猫等等，它们还是幼猫的时候就被装入瓶中，一个导管用来进食，另一个导管用来排泄。它们被称为“bonsai kitten”，也就是“盆栽猫”。猫儿们在瓶子中被挤压成瓶子的形状，它们大都活不过几个月，这也是一种幸运。

这些图片因其有悖人道的虐待行为，很快便遭到了来自四面八方的声讨和谴责，随后网站负责人表示，这些只是利用视觉差的恶搞图片而已。但总有人有着一颗勇于探索和敢于求证的心，比如您。

不过今天您想做点不一样的东西。既然用猫咪做盆景会惹恼动物保护主义者，那么只要把原材料换成恶魔就好啦！

制作盆栽蛆，您需要提前捕捉到一只哈斯塔公爵，至于如何捕捉那是您自己的事。

捕捉到哈斯塔之后，您需要把他清洗几遍，地狱的生存坏境并不像您的公寓一样干净利索。至于您要如何清洗哈斯塔，那是您自己的事情。您只要记住，不管用什么液体或者工具，一定要里里外外的把哈斯塔清理干净才行。

您可以抓住哈斯塔银色的头发，把他按进您装满水的浴缸中，水可以滚烫，也可以冰凉，也可以加入一些强力清洁剂。他的口鼻可能会呛进不少浴缸内的水，他的眼睛会钻进许多刺激的消毒剂，不过不要在意他难受的咳嗽和他红肿的眼角，您的任务只是要把哈斯塔洗干净而已。

您还可以用崭新的搓澡巾搓洗他精瘦的身躯，搓掉他身上顽固的污垢，搓出他原本娇嫩的皮肤，您甚至可以把他搓出薄薄的血丝，看他惨白的身体渗出点点血珠。您或许会怜悯他因为疼痛的颤抖和可怜的呻吟，可这和您又有什么关系呢？您只需要把哈斯塔洗干净就好。

您甚至可以用粗长的清洁棒捅进他娇嫩……哦不，他布满秽物的体内，一根在上，一根在下。您可以拿着清洁棒反反复复进进出出的清理哈斯塔的口腔、食道、肛门和肠道，他可能会排泄，可能会呕吐，这样再好不过了，这样他由内而外的洁净如新。

如果您觉得上述方式“过于不人道”，或许您可以试试亲自用您的唇舌和阴茎清理这只肮脏的恶魔。这种奇妙的方式也是被允许的，虽然效果可能并没有以上的提议好，但只要您愿意。

您可以用舌头舔舐哈斯塔，害羞的哈斯塔当然会抗拒您，但如果您的唇舌专注于他的颈子、乳首和腿根，他就会浑身泛红娇声嘶吟着。您最好吻住他嘴，以免他放浪的叫声会招致邻居的投诉，地狱公爵虽然看起来脏兮兮的，但是他的吻却意外的甜美，只不过除了您之外没有人知道。啊……您也请务必不要忽略哈斯塔下面那张小嘴，那张小嘴的风光可比上面更甚，您可以放心大胆的用您的性器仔细品尝。您需要把勃起的阴茎塞入哈斯塔的窄小的后穴内，这个时候哈斯塔一定会呼痛，流泪，出血，哀求……可这与您又有什么关系呢？您只是想把他洗干净罢了。您只需要不停的抽插旋磨，越重越好，越深越好，越快越好，以他的血液和您的精液进行浇濯灌洗，不管哈斯塔一开始痛苦的哀鸣是否会变成愉悦的喘息，您只需要把他弄的干干净净就足够了。

相信您不管选择何种方式，您一定会成功把地狱公爵哈斯塔清理的光洁如新。

众所周知恶魔可以放弃自己的身体，从而不受物理学家控制，对于具有天使血统或是恶魔血脉的造物而言，形状、大小和成分都可以随意变换。

所以哈斯塔才是制作盆景的绝妙原料，简易而人道。

接下来您要把干净娇嫩如新生儿一样的哈斯塔请入瓶中啦！

啊，需要指出的是即将装有哈斯塔的瓶子可不是普通的瓶子，它比阿拉丁神灯的神灯还让恶魔恐惧。一旦恶魔进入瓶内，他就不能再改变自己的形态了，他会被永远禁锢在这个瓶子中，除非有人从外部击碎瓶子。

您就这样把哈斯塔装进了瓶内，但您需要保留哈斯塔的头，毕竟您废了这么大的劲儿不能只留下个摆件吧。哈斯塔的头会暴露在瓶外，而他的身体则被限制在瓶内蜷缩着。地狱公爵漂亮的黑瞳子会痛苦的流泪，尖利的牙会咬破自己苍白的唇……痛苦吗？当然会痛苦了，虽然更多的是屈辱，一个恶魔被居然被如此亵玩和羞辱。这时候您要做的可能是温柔的抚摸他细软的发丝，告诉他您会一辈子把他珍藏起来，您也可以直接把阴茎塞入他咒骂不停的口中，并威胁他如果敢用他的牙齿做什么任性的事，您就会用这个瓶子用圣水里里外外的冲洗一遍。

这时地狱公爵就会乖乖收起他尖利的牙，任由您的阳具在他娇嫩的口中驰骋，您可以抓着他银色的发把自己的性器深深送入哈斯塔的喉咙，也可以命令骄傲的公爵用高贵的舌头为您清洗您的睾丸……您可以做的事情太多了。不久之后顺从的哈斯塔便会主动张开嘴等待您的光临，他会用舌尖打磨您的尿道口，用嘴唇轻轻扯动您的阴囊，哈斯塔会主动吞吃舔舐您的肉棒，还会把您的精液一滴不剩的喝个精光。

值得一提的是，哈斯塔不会因为被禁锢在瓶内不能很好的进食、消化和排泄而变得失去美丽，他不是猫，他是恶魔，恶魔的毛发不会因为营养不良失去光泽，恶魔的皮肤不会因为吸收不良失去弹性，恶魔不会排泄也不用进食，他反倒会因为每天都润泽在您的爱和精液中变得越来越鲜活。

感谢现代科学！您还可以选择给瓶中哈斯塔喂食骨骼软化剂，久而久之瓶中哈斯塔的骨头就会软化。等到您玩腻了他的嘴之后，您可能会想念他美妙后穴销魂蚀骨的滋味，这时您只需要把瓶子敲碎，小心的从碎片中取出您的哈斯塔，等他慢慢舒展成型，您就可以享用您柔若无骨的哈斯塔了。操干没有筋骨的哈斯塔所带来的如云朵般绵软轻柔的感觉，我保证您这辈子都没法忘掉。

使用过后当然是彻底的清理，您想怎么清理都行。哈斯塔已经完完全全属于您了，他现在只是您的瓶中物，您可以继续选择把他放入瓶中，他一定会理解并悦纳您的想法。

瓶中的哈斯塔简易便携，除了安检的时候会有点小麻烦……但我相信您一定会克服这个小困难，和哈斯塔幸福的生活在一起的！


End file.
